Blacklight Returns
by Falling Reach
Summary: Naruto's parents are alive and he has a twin sister. He's treated like dirt and she's treated like a hero. He decides to run away and in the process he meets Alex Mercer.
1. The Meeting and Family Crisis

**Blacklight Returns**

**Hey guys Falling Reach here. This is the start of another Naruto/Prototype crossover. In this one, Naruto's parents Minato and Kushina are alive, Naruto has a twin sister who contains Kyuubi's power while he contains her soul, Naruto is ignored by his family in light of Naruko, and the villagers love her while they use him as the village punching bag again. This will also be a harem fic. The harem will be as follows: Yoko, Naruko, OC, OC, Anko, Hinata, and Temari. The order has nothing to do with that character's place in his heart; it only indicates when they join the harem. Let's get this story under way! **

**Ch 1: The Meeting and the Family Crisis**

** We **find a six year old girl with blood red hair with blonde around the edge jumping up and down with joy because she had just perfected a very hard jutsu.

"Alright I did it! Did you see me daddy?" The girl asked a man with spiky blonde hair that had two bangs hanging on each side of his face.

"Yes I did Naruko very good!" The man said praising his daughter as a woman with blood red hair came out.

"Come on you two let's go get some ramen." She said. This got a cheer from Naruko and the family walked into the house. What they failed to notice was a blonde haired boy that was the same age as the girl that just left; he had vibrant blue eyes just like his "father", in fact one would have to be blind not to see the resemblance, the only difference was the length of his hair and the three whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks. This boy was Naruto Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, and the container of the soul of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He hated his "family" because they always chose Naruko over him and it got to the point where the only time he ever showed his face around the house was at breakfast and at dinner. A few years ago he met Yoko and began to train under her.

**Flash Back**

"Dad when am I going to start my training like Naruko?" Naruto asked Minato.

"When I think you're ready Naruto now go to your room." Minato said.

"But…" Naruto started to say until Kushina interrupted him.

"Naruto quit pestering your father and go to your room." She said. Naruto didn't even try to argue at that point so he did as he was told.

"Why does Naruko get everything she asks for, but I get nothing I ask for?" Naruto asked himself once he was on his room. He decided to get some sleep so he got onto his bed and closed his eyes, but he didn't "sleep" he was pulled into his mindscape.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up on the floor of a sewer and franticly looked around for a way out. As he walked down a path he began to hear a growling sound coming from the end of it. He entered a large chamber that had a cage door opposite the entrance with a slip of paper with the kanji for seal on it that was the source of the growling.

**"So my jailor has decided to visit me? What have I done to deserve such an honor?" **A voice growled.

"You're the Kyuubi! The villagers are right about me." Naruto said looking at the floor of the chamber with tears in his eyes. There was a flash of light from the cage and when it dulled Naruto saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen standing behind the cage door. She had blood-red hair like his mother, and blood-red eyes with slits in them, her face was heart shaped. Naruto was rocketed back by a large nose bleed, and then for a second time when he noticed she was naked, which earned a giggle out of the woman.

"You're a woman?" Naruto asked when he stood up.

"Yes I am Naruto-kun. This means if the villagers were right about you, you'd also be a woman, but you're not." Kyuubi said, "My name is Yoko."

"Would you please put something on? I can see everything, but I'm not complaining about that, I just can't have a serious conversation with the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and she happens to be naked." Naruto said. Yoko blushed at the compliment and put on her kimono.

"Thank you. Now, would you please help me get stronger? I want to show my family that I don't need them." Naruto asked.

"Sure, but you should know that it won't be easy." Yoko said.

"I don't care I will do what you tell me." Naruto said. Yoko smiled and so did Naruto. When their conversation was over Naruto left his mindscape and woke up in his bed.

**End Flashback**

After their initial meeting Yoko took Naruto as her student and taught him everything she could. His normal training started with a few hundred push-ups, sit-ups, and crunches. Then he'd run around the village a few times. After that he'd start the real training, which was his chakra control, any jutsus Yoko could teach him, building muscle, and fujustu because he wanted to be better than both of his parents. He also found out why he'd always see familiar faces beating on him, his father was letting it happen, and he only made them pay a fine of 400 ryo then he released them. He found this out when he broke into the Hokage's office in search of the forbidden sealing scroll so he could learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu and a few other things. When he reached his "father's" office he saw the paperwork that had "civilian release requests" on the top and read it. He was, needless to say, pissed by what he read, but he decided to swallow down his anger for a later date. He did get the scroll and learn the jutsu which made his training much easier.

**With Minato**

Minato sat at his desk in the Hokage's office and sighed.

_"When did my family become two separate groups? One of them is Naruko, Kushina-chan, and me, but the other is just Naruto. I still don't know how or when this happened." _He thought. Just then, his old sensei Jiraiya jumped in through the window.

"Minato, the toads just told me a prophecy. One day the child of two of the most powerful ninja in the elemental nations will grow up to be a great hero and bring peace to our land. I think its Naruko!" He said.

"What? So what do you want to do?" Minato asked.

"I want to give her the toad summoning contract for her birthday, but I wanted to get your permission first." He said.

"I approve. You may get her to sign it, but only if she wants to." Minato said. Jiraiya nodded and jumped back out of the room leaving Minato to his thoughts.

_"I know! I'll tell him that I'm going to start his training! That's sure to bring him back to the family!" _He thought. With his plan firmly in his mind, he headed home. Back at the Namikaze Estate, the other parent of Naruto and Naruko noticed that Naruto wasn't really part of the family. She really had no clue how it happened, but she was determined to pull him back into their family. So she started to formulate a plan. At the Academy, Naruko was currently looking for her twin brother, but wasn't having any luck finding him. She was really worried about him, she always tried to get him to play with her, but he always gave her the same excuse, "Not now I'm too busy.", but he never said what he was too busy doing. She gave up and headed home hoping to find him already there. Back at the estate Minato was just walking in the door and was greeted by his wife who was in the kitchen.

"Minato is that you?" She asked.

"Yes Kushina it's me." He called back. She came out to greet him and he could see something was bothering her.

"What's the matter Kushina?" He asked.

"Naruto isn't part of this family." She said bluntly.

"I know he's not, but I have no clue how it happened. Do you?" He asked.

"No I don't." She responded. Then Naruko walked into the house.

"Is Naruto back yet?" She asked her parents.

"No he's not Naruko. He should be here shortly though if you're here. Why don't you go wash up for dinner, we're having ramen." Kushina said. This caused Naruko to forget her worries as she cried out in happiness. She ran off toward the bathroom to wash up. After she left the door opened one final time to reveal a badly beaten Naruto. He had a black eye, a few cuts on multiple parts of his body, and he was limping.

"Naruto what happened?" Kushina asked when she saw him.

"I fell out of a tree. I'm fine." Naruto lied.

"Well, ok, go wash up for dinner." Kushina said. He nodded and headed for the bathroom. Minato knew the truth, but he didn't bring it up to Kushina. Instead, he told her his plan to pull Naruto back into the family. (A/N: You really have to be blind to not see that all those injuries couldn't have been caused by a fall, no matter where he fell from) At dinner, Naruto looked up at his family to see that they were staring at him. He just ignored it and started to eat. As soon as he started, the rest of them did as well, which caused Naruto to scowl because he knew what they were trying to do.

_"So they think that treating me like I exist is going to make up for years of neglect! Yeah right!" _He thought.

"I totally agree Naruto-kun!" Yoko said. Naruto finished his food and went to put his dish in the sink and began to wash it.

"You don't have to do that Naruto, I'll do it later." Kushina said.

"Its fine mother I don't mind." Naruto said in monotone.

_"So much for that!" _The three other members of the Namikaze clan thought in unison. They finished not long after Naruto because the Namikaze clan loves ramen. He wanted to go straight to his room, but he was stopped by his father calling him into the living room with the excuse of a family meeting.

_"I haven't been apart of this family for six years and now all of a sudden I'm a member of the clan!" _He thought as he walked into the living room. Naruko and Kushina patted the spot in between them, but Naruto just stood.

"Ok Naruto the reason I called this family meeting was to inform you that your mother and I are going to start training you in our families' styles!" Minato said.

"You mean Naruto and I are going to be training together?" Naruko asked excitedly.

"That's right Naruko. So Naruto what do you think?" Minato asked.

"What do I think? I think I don't NEED your training and I don't WANT it either!" Naruto yelled, "You ignore my very existence for SIX years and you suddenly turn around and say that I'm a member of the family? I DON'T THINK SO!"

With that he stormed off toward his room leaving a balling Naruko and Kushina to a very shocked Minato.

"Doesn't Naruto like me?" Naruko asked through her tears.

"Of course he does Naruko! It's just he's been alone so long I don't think he'll easily come back to us." Minato said trying to calm his wife and daughter down. After they sat there for a while and calmed down they all went to bed, Naruko still had tears in her eyes. In the master bedroom, Kushina and Minato sat on their bed and tried to think of new ways to make Naruto feel like a member of the family.

"Calm down Kushina, their birthday is tomorrow. We'll do something then." Minato said as a plan formed in his mind. With that they went to sleep for the night. The next morning Naruto woke up at the crack of dawn as he always did and went to go do his training. It may be his birthday, but he wasn't going to slack off. He strengthened the four gravity seals he had put on himself, two on his arms and two on his legs, and went through his training routine with his extra weight, which built his muscles up even more. Back at the estate Naruko woke up and ran into her parents room. She started jumping up and down on the bed to wake her parents up.

"Mom, Dad wake up its Naruto and mine's birthday!" She said as her parents woke up.

"Alright, we're up! Now go and wake your brother up." Minato said. Naruko nodded and ran off toward her brother's room. When she arrived at the door she stopped. She had never been inside Naruto's room and she didn't want to make him angry. She knocked to see of he was awake or not. She ran down to the kitchen.

"Is Naruto up yet?" Minato asked her when she came in. She shook her head.

"I knocked, but there wasn't any answer." She said.

"Did you open the door to see if he was there?" Kushina asked. Again she shook her head.

"I'm afraid. I've never been inside Naruto's room and I don't want him to get angry with me." She said.

**I'm going to cut off here after six pages! I think this is the longest first chapter I've ever done! Until next time, Peace!**


	2. The Party and The Escape

**Blacklight Returns**

**Reach: Happy New Year readers! I'm "really" excited to get back to school. We have to take all the finals we missed because of the snow that hit where I live a week before Christmas, so that should be fun! NOT! Anyway, I'm sorry for the delay, but with Christmas and family I really didn't have a whole lot of time to write. I'm going to be taking this story on a completely personal path, at least I hope its personal, where Naruto and Naruko get two identical swords from Yoko and Naruto's Blacklight powers are going to be more than Alex has plus a few upgrades to his powers. I'm also adding in a little personal touch with some songs that will portray how Naruto's feeling that he listens to or others hear. Mainly songs by Five Finger Death Punch and Bullet for My Valentine like "All These Things I Hate (Revolve Around Me)" and "100 Ways to Hate". I'm dropping my OCs from the harem and adding Haku, Kin, and that red head from Sound who's name I can't remember. Well let's get started!**

**Chapter 2: The Party and the Escape**

** "Come **to think of it, neither have I." Minato said, "I don't think any of us have. So let's all go together." The rest of the family agreed and they headed toward Naruto's bedroom. When they reached it, Minato opened the door and the three of them saw that the room was empty. It was also very barren, except for a wall covered in paintings and songs written and painted by Naruto. The group entered his room and Minato went over to the wall and picked a song off of the wall and began to read it out loud.

"'Hate your voice, makes me cringe every time I hear you speak'? Why is he writing this?**" **Minato asked. It just so happened that Naruto walked into his room as his father read and asked this.

"Maybe because it's how I feel!" He yelled causing all three of his family members to jump at the sound of his voice, "Now would be so kind as to tell me WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE ALL DOING IN MY ROOM?"

"W….w….we…we…were…w…worried…a…about…y…you." Naruko stuttered out in a way that would have made Hinata jealous.

"WELL AS YOU CAN PLAINLY FUCKING SEE I'M FINE NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" He yelled back as he moved so his family had access to the door, "BEFORE I REALLY LOSE MY PAITENTCE!" With that his family ran out of his room and left him alone in it. He sighed, went over to his desk, and grabbed his mp3 player, put the ear buds in and pressed play. The song "All These Things I Hate (Revolve around Me)" by Bullet for My Valentine started to play. (A/N: Every song I mention in my stories is one that I listen to and love, now I'm not going to demand that all my readers listen to the same music I do, because that would be stupid and an asshole move. I will, however, suggest that you all at least give the songs a chance and listen to them all at least once.)

"There that should do it." He said as he was about to leave, but Yoko pulled him into his mindscape, "What do you want Yoko-chan?"

"I want to give you a gift. It's a sword called the Silent Sword of the Damned. I had it and a copy of it forged for my personal use, but seeing as how I'm in here and you need it I'm giving it to you." She said as she pulled out a blade that had a blood red hilt and blade. It also had a guard that looked like nine kitsune tails swirling around. On the blade there were spikes that poked out of the sharp edges, they were larger at the base and smaller at the tip. Naruto accepted the blade with a smile and gave Yoko a kiss as a thank you. He then returned to the real world, went down stairs and saw that his family was waiting for him to arrive. He sighed and waited for them to get a few feet in front of him before he followed. As he walked, he began to formulate a plan for his escape. He planed to slip a CD he recorded himself into he playlist of CDs that would play at the party. He'd put it in low enough for it to be played after he was long gone. Then he'd go to his room saying he was going to bed if he was asked where he was going. After arriving in his room he'd pack up whatever he'd need to survive and then leave via his bedroom window. Satisfied with the plan he had formulated he now had to decide which CD to use. He had about 10 prepared for this situation, but he decided on his favorite, the one that only had the Five Finger Death Punch song "My Own Hell" on it.

_"There, that should do it for my plan. What do you think Yoko-hime?"_ He thought.

_"I like it Naruto-kun! May I ask one question though?"_ She said.

_"Shoot."_ He said.

_"Why are you calling me 'princess'?"_ She asked.

_"Because you're my princess, why else?" _He responded. He chuckled when he felt Yoko blush. When he and his family arrived at the Hyuga clan's compound, Naruko tried and failed to get Naruto to play with her and her friends. He went to a secluded corner, sat down, and went into his mindscape. He spent the entire time that the Namikaze family was at the Hyuga compound with Yoko, not that either of them were complaining. Minato, Hiashi, Kushina, and a few other clan heads noticed that Naruto sat in a corner all by himself.

"Why isn't Naruto playing with Naruko, Minato?" Hiashi asked his friend.

"He hates us." Was the response he got.

"What? What do you mean he hates you?" Hiashi asked.

"Kushina and I have been neglecting him for Naruko and he slowly ceased to be a member of our family, at least in his eyes." Minato said looking at the ground and sighing, "Naruko! Wake Naruto up! We're leaving. We have to get the house ready for the party tonight."

"Ok Daddy." Naruko said as she walked over to Naruto's "sleeping" form and shook him awake. After he woke up, the Namikaze family headed home.

"Ok you two." Kushina said when the arrived, "Go get ready for the party and put any music you want to listen to tonight into the pile." When both her children nodded and left to go to their rooms, she sighed.

"Oh Minato, what are we going to do about Naruto?" She asked.

"We just have to hope that he will forgive us at some point. We can't force him back into the family if he doesn't want to be a part of it." Minato said. Kushina nodded, agreeing completely with her husband. In Naruto's room, he was just finishing changing into something more appropriate for the night's activities. After he finished changing he grabbed his recording of him singing the song "My Own Hell" and after the song was a recording of him telling everyone the truth he had learned over his life, he also grabbed his FFDP single album that only had "100 Ways to Hate". He then left his room and walked into the living room, put the CD of himself singing in about the middle of the stack and the single near the top, then watched as people began to arrive. The first ones to arrive were his surrogate big sisters Anko, Kurenai, and Hana.

"Hey gaki! Happy birthday!" Anko said.

"Yes Happy birthday Naruto." Kurenai said.

"Uh-huh!" Hana said.

"Thank you, you three. I must say that this will be one of the only good ones I've ever had. Please enjoy yourselves." Naruto said. The next people to arrive were Tsunade and Jiraiya. Then Naruto just stopped caring who came when. After everyone arrived, Minato started playing the CDs that had been gathered for the party. Surprisingly, Naruto's FFDP single was first. He had to resist the urge to sing aloud, but he sang mentally. When the song ended Naruto started to make his way to his room, but he was stopped by Itachi and Mikoto.

"Where are you heading Naruto?" Itachi asked.

"And before we were able to give you our gift." Mikoto added.

"I was just going to go to bed. You know I was up really early today…wait you got me a gift?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes we did. We figured you got tired of all the rags you have so we had a tailor make this for you, of course we didn't tell him who it was for." Itachi said as he handed Naruto a box wrapped in red and black wrapping paper (A/N: Those will become the only colors Naruto wears after his change). Naruto had tears in his eyes as he looked up at his surrogate older brother and mother. He hugged them and repeatedly said thank you. After he stopped hugging them he was allowed to go to his room. Once in his room, he grabbed his backpack out of the closet and started to put things into it. The first thing he put into it was the box Itachi and Mikoto had given him, then he put any other durable clothes he had into it, after that, he put some food he had hidden in his room into it, none of it was anything that could spoil so he could keep it for a while, and finally he put some paper and pencils into it. After he packed everything he needed into it he went to his window and opened it up, then he jumped out of it and ran toward the village's main gate. He easily made it through the village without being seen by anyone and as soon as he was outside the village he deactivated the gravity seals that Yoko had taught him how to make, which he had placed on his arms and legs. Doing this made him a whole lot faster and he was probably ten miles outside the village before the final part of his plan went into action. Back at the party, his recording had just been put into the CD player and everyone was shocked to hear how beautifully Naruto sang. After the song was over the recording played.

"Hello everyone, I hope you're having fun, but I have something to say." His voice said, "I have run away. By the time this plays I had planed to be far away from the village, but before you start to look for me I have something to tell you all. My 'father' Minato Namikaze, used me as a scapegoat for the villagers anger. Whenever they'd beat me, which has recently become a daily occurrence, the ones that got arrested would be released the next day and only be fined 400 ryo. I learned this when I broke into his office looking for the scroll that contained the Shadow Clone Jutsu. I saw the papers and I figured that this horror should be brought to light. That's all I have to say. To Naruko I'm sorry I was so mean to you, but you know as well as I do that you always enjoyed that you got all the attention and I got none. To Kushina forgive me for all the pain I caused you. Good-bye." That's where the recording ended. Everyone was looking at Minato in shock.

"Is what Naruto said on that recording true Minato?" Jiraiya asked.

"It is, but I only did it for the good of the village!" Minato said.

"FOR THE GOOD OF THE VILLAGE! I'M ONLY GUILTY OF NEGLECTING HIM, YOU'RE GUILTY FOR EVERY SINGLE INJURY THE VILLAGERS EVER DID TO HIM!" Kushina yelled in a rage. Tsunade, Mikoto, Anko, Kurenai, and Hana had to hold her back to stop her from attacking her former husband.

"She's right! I don't think you deserve the title of Hokage!" Tsunade said.

"Sensei how could you? You always told me never play favorites, but you did it with your own children and allowed the villagers to beat him on a daily basis. I can't believe you would even try to justify that!" Kakashi said. This continued for hours until finally they stopped. They stopped because of what Naruko did next.

"ENOUGH! Yes dad did the most horrible thing that any of us ever could, but you're all missing the point! Naruto's gone! He's run away! We all can punish Dad later, but right now we need to find Naruto!" Naruko said shocking all of the adults with how mature she'd become in such a short time. They all agreed with her and sent out search parties for Naruto, but none of them would ever find him. They wouldn't find him because while he was running away, he accidently ran into someone. After they impacted Naruto ended up on the ground.

"Ouch, that hurt." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"You ok kid?" the man asked. Naruto nodded.

"From the looks of that pack you're running away from home right?" The man asked. Naruto's eyes widened in fear.

"Are you going to send me back to my family?" He asked. The man laughed.

"No I'm not. You must have a reason for running away. Mind telling me why you're running away?" The man asked, "By the way my name's Alex Mercer."

"I'm Naruto." Naruto said deliberately leaving off his last name. He sat down with Alex and told him everything that had happened in his life. After he finished, Alex was pissed, but offered Naruto the choice of living with him and getting access to Alex's bloodline. Naruto jumped at the offer because he wanted to show his family he didn't need their training to get stronger.

"Ok Naruto if you're positive than we'll start training now, because its going to take nine years for you to be able to survive the change." Alex said.

"I don't care! I'll do what ever it takes to become stronger, well except sell my soul to anyone, give up my body to someone or anything like that." Naruto said.

"Don't worry about that. Let's get started with the training." Alex said.

**And done. Next chapter I'm going to skip right to the end of the training period and get straight to the turning of Naruto into a Blacklight. Anyway see you then!**


	3. The Change and the New Home

**Blacklight Returns**

**Hey everyone! It's Falling Reach, bringing you the latest chapter of the Blacklight Returns story! As you know in the last chapter Naruto had run away and met Alex. The two have been training for nine years and now its time for Naruto to make the change. What will happen find out right now! New Additions to the Harem: Konan and Kushina, by readers request, and Satsuki, Sasuke's twin sister, yes there are two sets of twins in this story. Sasuke wants Naruko, but there's no way in hell that's happening and Satsuki wants Naruto, which is a hell of, a lot more likely. Naruto will also be getting the Rinnegan. If you don't like it, I got three words for you: TOO FUCKING BAD! **

**Chapter 3: The Change and the New Home**

** Naruto and A**lex had been training for the last nine years. The reason? To get Naruto's body ready for the change that he'd need to go through in order to get Alex's powers. Naruto and Alex have been sparing for most of the morning, and Naruto is tired as hell.

"Damn, fighting you doesn't get any easier, Alex, I hope you know that." A 16-year-old Naruto said. Naruto was now 5'9" and he had gotten rid of all his baby fat.

"Yeah I know." Alex said, "Well that should do for this morning."

"Since when do you go easy on me?" Naruto asked.

"Since today is the day of your change! Your body already is going to be under a huge amount of stress. So much that you'll be dead for an hour before the process is finished." Alex said, "Now are you ready?"

"Yeah Alex I'm ready." Naruto said. Alex nodded and turned his arm into its blade form. He then stabbed Naruto with it and infected Naruto with the Blacklight. All through it Naruto screamed in pain at the top of his lungs. When Alex was sure that he had implanted enough into Naruto to infect him, he pulled the blade arm out of Naruto, who fell to his knees and then face first on the ground, "dead". An hour later, Naruto sat up and groaned.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was going to hurt." Naruto said. He looked into the nearest body of water and saw that his face had changed greatly. His hair was now brown, his eyes were brown as well, and the whisker-like marks were fainter then they were before. "I like the changes I've gone through." He said as he grabbed the box that had his birthday gift from Mikoto and Itachi. He opened it and saw an almost exact copy of Alex's outfit. The only difference was that there was an Uzu swirl on it instead of tribal symbols. After he put it on, he and Alex went back to their house for breakfast.

"Naruto, what moves of mine do you know?" Alex asked as they ate.

"I know them all, but there are apparently some additional powers that I haven't unlocked yet. Or at least that's what Yoko said." Naruto said, "Speaking of Yoko, she won't admit it, but she's dying. I've felt her strength slowly waning for the last nine years. Is there anything I can do to save her?"

"I knew this would happen, so yes there is. I've been perfecting a jutsu for this, but there is a down side. In order for this to work she'll need to be sent back to Naruko." Alex said.

"Yeah I knew that. So what is it?" Naruto asked.

"Ok then. Just do these hand signs." Alex said as he did them, "And say '**Blacklight Style: Biju Soul Salvation**'." Naruto nodded and did as he was told. After he finished, a bright light engulfed the two Blacklights. The light was blood red in color and as it dulled, Naruto saw Yoko's soul fly in the direction of the Hidden Leaf.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"Well we could go to Hidden Mist. I've heard that there's some horrible things going on there." Alex said. Naruto nodded and they prepared for the trip. As they prepared Naruto thought back to the incident that occurred between him and Yoko.

**Flashback**

Naruto entered his room after a tough day of Alex beating the crap out of him and Yoko healing all of his injuries. As soon as his head hit his pillow he was asleep. He woke up in his mindscape with Yoko standing over him.

"Hey Yoko, what do you want?" He asked as he got to his feet. She leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"To claim what is rightfully mine, Naruto-kun." She whispered.

"What's that?" He asked.

"You." She said as she bit his neck. He screamed in pain at first, but after a few seconds he groaned in pleasure. When Yoko pulled away, there was a mark that looked just like her in her kitsune form on the spot she bit, which was the right side of his neck.

"Now what, Kitsune-hime?" He asked.

"We finalize it with a good old fashion sex session." She said as she started to strip.

**Flashback End (A/N: Ha, you thought I was going to do a lemon, well I'm not.)**

Naruto absentmindedly scratched the mark; thinking of what Yoko was going through.

**Hidden Leaf Village**

Naruko Uzumaki and her mother had long since moved out of the Namikaze estate and Minato had lost his title of Hokage. After he lost the title, he did something that no one expected; he killed every member of the Uchiha clan except for Mikoto, Itachi, Satsuki, and Sasuke. After doing so, he left the village, rumors had spread that he joined the Akatski. Tsunade was now the Hokage and she wasn't taking any shit from the Civilian Counsel. In fact she had disbanded the Civilian Counsel. Right now Naruko was sitting in her room thinking about her brother.

_"Where are you Naruto?"_ She thought. As she thought this Yoko's soul flew into her seal and knocked Naruko unconscious. She woke up in the chamber that housed Yoko.

**"So my new/old container has decided to visit me. What have I done to deserve such an honor?"** Yoko asked.

"Why did you pull me in here Demon?" Naruko asked a little pissed. Her anger melted, as Yoko turned human, and got replaced by confusion. "You're a girl?" She asked.

"Yes I am. My real name is Yoko and I'm in love with your brother as I can see you are." Yoko said earning a blush from Naruko, "I want you to know he's alive. I'm going to give you something to help you recognize him. It's called the Silent Sword of the Damned. This is a copy of it; Naruto-kun has the original. Only the people I gift it to can use it, any one else that tries gets burned by my yokie." Naruko accepted the gift with a smile. After she got it from Yoko, she left her mindscape. She then remembered she had a team meeting and groaned. Naruko hated her teammates because they always insulted her brother, Sasuke kept demanding that she go on a date with him and Sakura also tried to get Naruko to date Sasuke. Kakashi didn't do a thing to stop it and that was really starting to piss her off. She set aside her anger and went her team meeting. When she got there she saw she was the first one there. So she decided to train with the SSOD (A/N: Incase you didn't figure it out that stands for Silent Sword of the Damned). She pulled it out and did as Yoko instructed. When Sasuke and Sakura arrived Naruko had almost mastered Yoko's style, a fact that made Yoko very proud.

"Where'd you get that sword Naruko?" Sasuke asked.

"A friend gave it to me Sasuke-teme." Naruko said. Before Sasuke could retaliate, Kakashi showed up.

"Hey team, the Hokage wants to see us. She wants to give us a special mission." He said. So team seven went to the Hokage's office. When they arrived Tsunade was sitting at her desk doing paper work. She looked up as they entered and smiled.

"There you four are. I've got a very important mission for you. I need you to guard a bridge builder named Tazuna as he makes the journey home. Now this will be a joint mission team eight will be joining you for it." Tsunade said, "The reason this is so important is because he's also the future Daimyo of Wave. Send him in!" Team seven turned to see a white haired, pot-bellied, old man that reeked of gin. He looked at Team Seven and groaned.

"These are my body guards? A pink haired cross dresser, a duckassed emo, and a red-haired princess?" Tazuna asked. Naruko glared at him and when she spoke her voice was dripping with blood lust.

"Princess? Princess? DO I LOOK LIKE A PRINCESS TO YOU? IF I DO THEN YOU'RE FUCKING BLIND!" She yelled, "THIS 'PRINCESS' CAN GUT YOU LIKE A FISH IN UNDER TEN SECONDS! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Tazuna nodded nervously and gulped.

"Ok then meet me at the main gate tomorrow morning at seven." He said nervously. Naruko stormed out of the Hokage's office and went straight home, not wanting to deal with Sasuke's crap. When she got home she yelled to her mother.

"Mom, I'm home!" She yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen Naruko." Kushina yelled. Naruko walked into the kitchen, sat as the counter, folded her arms on the counter, and put her head down on it.

"I miss him Mom." She said with a sad look in her eyes.

"So do I sweetheart, but if he didn't want to stay then there would've been no way to make him. We just have to have faith he'll come back." Kushina said.

"Mom, Naruto did something." Naruko said.

"What did he do?" Kushina asked.

"He sent Yoko's soul to me because she was dying. When she got here she gave me a sword that she had forged and told me that Naruto had the original. She also said that only those whom she gifts it to can use it so if I see someone using the same blade then that's got to be Naruto." Naruko said, "Anyway I've got to get to bed. My team has a C rank mission tomorrow and we'll be gone for about a week."

"Ok good night dear." Kushina said.

"Good night Mom." Naruko said. The next morning Team seven and eight met at the main gate at exactly seven.

Back With Naruto

Naruto and Alex were walking through the forest toward Hidden Mist Village when they sensed something.

"Really you think that you can sneak up on a Blacklight?" Naruto asked. Then a girl with blue hair and six others jumped in front of the two Blacklights (A/N: I can't remember what the six Pain paths looked like so if you want to know google Six Pains). Naruto noticed that they were all wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

"Stop Namikaze, we are here for Nine-tails' soul. Come with us and we won't hurt your friend." The girl said. This caused both Blacklights to laugh. Naruto's arms morphed into two double-edged blades.

"Yeah, I'm going to go with no." Naruto said. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of all the Pains, and killed them all. After which, he consumed all of them gaining the knowledge and abilities of all the paths of the Rinnegan. He then appeared in front of the girl. She was shaking with fear.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked.

"No, you aren't a threat. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Konan." She said.

"Well Konan, mind showing us where Nagato is so I can talk to him?" Naruto asked. Konan nodded and the three of them walked until they arrived at a tree that was clearly made out of paper, which they then entered. They saw a man that was so skinny you could see his bones. His lower body and his arms were concealed in some odd looking things. He also had a number of black rods sticking out of his back.

"Welcome, Jinchuriki of Nine Tails." The man said.

"I'm not her Jinchuriki anymore, Nagato. I also didn't come here to kill you. I'm just curious as to the reason you tired to kill my brother and I." Naruto said. Nagato then went on to explain how he ended up looking like he does now, and by the end of it Naruto and Alex felt sorry for the former Rain nin (A/N: I'm not going to tell you about Pain's past, so if you want to know it either watch the anime or read the manga).

"And now you know why I must fight for peace." Nagato said before he began to cough and hack and spit out a little blood.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to do it anymore Nagato, seeing as you're basically dead right now." Naruto said.

"You're right Naruto. Since I'm going to die honor one request." Nagato said.

"What is it?" Naruto said.

"Allow Konan to join you and your brother on your journey and make all who appose you know the power of the Rinnegan." Nagato said before his eyes closed for the final time.

"Of course Nagato. I will honor your request with pride." Naruto said before giving Nagato a proper burial. After this was done, Naruto, Alex, and Konan continued on toward Mist. When they arrived they heard the sounds of a battle going on and saw a drop-dead gorgeous woman fighting for her life against some of Mist's Anbu. Naruto activated his Rinnegan, changed his arms into their claw form, which had five claws that are serrated instead of four, and charged in to help her. He killed one by stabbing him through the heart then, using the Tendo path pulled another onto his other hand, killing the man. The woman easily finished off the last one. After she killed the last one she turned to address the three new comers.

"Thanks for the help. Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Naruto Mercer, this is Konan and my brother Alex. Oh and you're welcome." Naruto said.

"I'm Mei Terumi, leader of the rebellion against the current Mizukage, who started the bloodline purges." She said. Naruto moved to approach her but was stopped when more ninja appeared only they weren't after Mei, they were after Naruto. They charged at him while he just stood still. Konan tried to run to him, but Alex held her back and shook his head.

"STOP! He isn't a threat! He just helped me!" Mei yelled causing all the ninja that were about to attack Naruto to stop.

"But Mei-chan, we don't know where his loyalties lie." Said a man with an eye covered up like a certain lazy leaf nin.

"If he were working with the Mizukage or any other hostile village he would've killed me Ao." Mei said.

"I believe my brother and I can help you with this problem, but you have to leave it to us and us alone." Naruto said, "I don't want any of your subordinates dieing because they got caught in our attacks."

"How will you beat the Mizukage? He's the Jinchuriki of the Three Tailed Turtle." Mei asked in concern.

"Just trust me, we can handle it." Naruto said. Mei sighed before she let them go. Naruto and Alex headed toward the main gate of Mist and were stopped by the guards.

"Halt! Who are you two?" One of them asked. Naruto smirked under his hood, not that it could be seen.

"We're your death!" He said before he and Alex stabbed the guars with their blade arms and consumed them. Naruto them changed his arms into their claw form and ran into the village knowing that the only people left in the village were the ones that tried to kill every bloodline user. Naruto cut and stabbed every guard he ran into before he saw that the majority of them were gathering around the Mizukage's tower and smirked.

"**Blacklight style: Spike Barrage!**" He yelled before stabbing his claws into the ground causing thousands of spikes to burst through it and kill all the ninja around the tower. "**Blacklight Style: Mass Consumption!**" After he yelled this, every ninja that he had just killed was consumed. After the last one was consumed the Mizukage came out.

"Who are you? What do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"To answer your questions I'm your death and I'm ending the bloodline purges!" Naruto yelled, "**Blacklight Style: Blade Barrage!**" Naruto rose up to the Mizukage and began slashing at him. By the time he was done, the body of the former Mizukage was cut up into little pieces. After this was done all the members of the rebellion came running into the village. When they saw the destruction they cheered.

"Thank you Naruto, Alex." Mei said, "I'm going to take up the mantle of Mizukage and if there is ever anything I can do for you, just name it."

"Well seeing as we currently don't have a home village, would it be ok if we along with Konan joined your village as Genin?" Naruto asked.

"Well you have the skills to be Jonin, but if you want to be Genin I won't stop you." Mei said as she handed Naruto, Alex and Konan three Mist headbands. Naruto and Alex tied theirs around their right arms, while Konan wore hers on her head. "Your sensei will be Micheal Oni."

**Sorry about the long wait, but I changed my mind on this chapter multiple times. I hope you all like the end result. Next chapter will be the Wave Saga. This was just the Pain Saga only not in Leaf and not when Naruto was training to be a sage. Please Read and Review! **


End file.
